Transportable buildings in various forms are known in the art of building construction. In some instances, panels are constructed or manufactured, and shipped to a construction site where the building is assembled. Other buildings are completely constructed and then transported to a construction site where the building is secured to a foundation.
Many modular buildings are constructed of wooden construction materials that are highly flammable. According to many building codes, some buildings may be required, or chosen, to be constructed of noncombustible building materials. Noncombustible buildings may be classified as a Type IV building according to adopted building codes known in the industry. Transportable buildings have been constructed of noncombustible material to overcome this inherent trait of wooden construction materials.
Building materials used for this construction include steel frame and support members and concrete. As a result, the buildings are extremely heavy and awkward to handle for lifting and lowering for transportation. In addition, these buildings are designed to survive extreme ambient conditions including high winds or collisions from projectiles in hurricane or tornado conditions.